True Feelings
by CJ14
Summary: Her marriage was falling apart and she was running from who she really was. Will the Anchor Beach Vice Principal help her see the real her? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these characters or the show. Some lines are from the show. Hope you like.**

* * *

I was in love. In love with my best friend Tess. Don't ask me how I knew but I did. I didn't really know why I had these feelings I was always told that loving women was wrong, at least for me anyway.

"Mom, Dad can Tess stay over Friday night?" I walked into the kitchen.

"Sure honey." My mom smiled at me. She looked at me like she knew something. My dad just got up and left. Two days later I stopped Tess in the hall at school and told her. We walked to my house together talking about what we were going to do. When we got there we started a move and sat on the couch. By the time we were half way through we were cuddling. My dad came home and found us asleep like that.

"Stef wake up." I opened my eyes to see Tess on the other side of the room.

"What's going on Dad?"

"Tess is going home and you're coming with me." I knew when my dad got mad there was no arguing with him. I got up and we followed him out the door.

That was ten years ago. I'm now 25 with a son about to turn five and a marriage about to fail. Mike and I had yet another fight about his drinking and I stormed out which has brought me to Anchor Beach. The school I was going to send my son, Brandon, to. I had a meeting with the Vice Principal, Ms. Adams. I guess I was early.

"Hello, I'm Lena Adams, Assistant Vice Principal." I turned to look at the woman I was about to spend the next hour and a half with.

"Hi I'm Stef Foster." I heard myself say it but I wasn't aware that my mouth was even moving.

"So your son..."

"Uh Brandon is Brandon." I couldn't form words right.

"Brandon." A small smile formed on her face.

"Yes."

"He will be starting kindergarten this fall."

"Yes he's five." I nodded. Oh boy.

"Great! Well I would be glad to give you a tour. Tell you about our school. Are we waiting for your husband to join?"

"Uh no, he's not, he uh he couldn't make it." I was defiantly in trouble. Things I haven't felt since Tess were coming back. I was falling for my son's principal. Great.

"Well as you can see we have a lot to offer young kids." She said as we entered her office. Oh no, this wasn't happening. I tried to tell myself that the last hour was a dream, that I'd wake up in bed with my husband and not fight with him. When she put her hand on my arm my dream was shattered. This was real.

"Are you okay Mrs. Foster?" The smile she wore for most of the day was slowly slipping and I tried to get it back.

"Yeah and please call me Stef." I said trying to sit in the chair in front of her desk but missed it completely and landed on my ass. She started laughing.

"Okay Stef, but I think you're supposed to sit in the chair not fall out of it."

"Thanks I'm sure my son will love to hear about how his mother, who is one of the best officers on the force mind you, completely missed a chair."

"So you an your husband are both cops?" I nodded confused. "Sorry only someone married to a cop or is one picks up on things like you did today."

"Oh yeah well we've been together for six years. All of which has been spent yelling at each other." I finally made it in the chair. I couldn't understand why I was acting this way. I never acted like this with Tess, or Mike for that matter,. Then it clicked. Oh, my dad and Mike were gonna love this.

I, Stephanie Marie Foster, am gay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's chapter two. I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS OR ANYTHING ON ABC FAMILY.**

* * *

I was called into a meeting when I got to work. It was pretty much the Principal telling us what we as a school were going to change this coming school year. When the meeting was over I went into my office.

"Lena your ten o'clock meeting is here." said the voice on the speaker on my phone.

"Thanks Stacie." Either she was really early or I was extremely late. I walked outside to were the blonde was sitting. "Hi, I'm Lena Adams, Assistant Vice Principal." When she turned around I was a goner. This woman was beautiful.

"Hi I'm Stef Foster."

"So your son..."

"Uh Brandon is Brandon."

"Brandon." I couldn't help the smile that made its way to my face. This woman was stumbling over her words.

"Yes"

"He will be starting kindergarten this fall."

"Yes he's five." she nodded.

"Great! Well I would be glad to give you a tour. Tell you about our school. Are we waiting for your husband to join?" I asked hoping she would say no.

"Uh no, he's not, he uh he couldn't make it." she finally got out.

"Okay well...follow me." I turned and started walking. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about this person. She was married. Although I could tell she wasn't happy. After another thirty minutes she left and I was alone in my office thinking about the conversation we just had. Three days later I was on my way home. I don't know why but I was going a little faster than I should have been. I heard the sirens and I quickly pulled over.

"Do you know how fast you were going ma'am?" That voice sounded familiar. I looked up to see the blonde from a few days ago.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Everything you need is right here. By the way it's nice to see you again." That caught her off guard. She lifted her sunglasses and I was able to see her amazing blue eyes.

"Well hello there Ms. Adams." she smiled. "I'll be right back." She walked away and I couldn't help but watch her the whole way. When she came back she was smiling.

"All right Ms. Adams don't let me catch you speeding again or I'll give you a ticket."

"Okay. You have a nice day, Officer Foster." She shook her head still smiling and walked away. When I got home I instantly called Jenna. I know she had a son to be taking care of but I needed her.

"Hello?"

"Kelly, hey, is Jenna there?" I asked. Within a few seconds she was on the phone.

"Hey Lena, what's up?"

"Jenna I think I met her." I was probably overreacting.

"Met who?"

"The one. I had a meeting with a parent about three das ago and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her." Then I delivered the bad news. "But the thing is, she's married."

"Well Lena if this is the one for you then find out and when you do, don't let go." I knew calling her was a good idea.

"Thanks Jenna."

No problem Lena." Then we hung up.

I still couldn't believe I was falling for a woman who was married. Had a son. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the blonde haired officer off my mind. When I got up the next day to go to work I noticed message on my phone.

_"Stay away form my wife, dyke, or I swear to god I will hunt you down."_ The message ended. Who was that? Well whoever it was is mad I know his wife. Why did he have to use that word. I mean yeah I've used it too but only to tell people there are better, less hurtful words to use. I finally got to the school and I noticed two police officers coming toward my car. I recognized the one but I didn't know the guy. He looked mad.

"Who are you?" He asked when I stepped out.

"I'm Lena Adams, the Assistant Vice Principal, why?"

"Well I'm Officer Mike Foster. My wife here told me she met with you."

"Yeah about your son starting school." I was worried.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Ms. Adams." He walked away. He was the guy from the message.

"Hey you know what officer, your wife here has every right to have a dyke as a friend." I walked toward them. "So with all due respect sir, screw the fuck off." I saw the surprise in his eyes and the fear in hers. I walked in the direction of my office without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's chapter 3. As always I don't own The Fosters or anything on ABC Family.**

* * *

What just happened. The woman I was falling for just cussed out my husband. And why did she have to use that word? I knew I wasn't going to get answers from Mike so I called Lena that night when I got home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lena what the hell happened. And I thought you didn't like that word?" I was worried.

"Well Mike left me a voicemail telling me to stay away from you and called me that. I never thought you were the type of person to let men speak for you."

"Lena I'm not. I didn't even know he said it."

"Yeah well he got his wish. Goodbye Stef." He was gonna get it. It was bad enough when we were living together but we were separated. I dialed Mike's number.

"Hello." Great he was drunk and Brandon was there.

"Mike we need to talk and I'm not doing this over the phone."

"Okay do you want to meet at the café by my building?" Wow maybe he wasn't drunk tonight.

"Sure." Then I hung up. The next day I got ready and headed out. I was running late cause I slept longer than I was going to. When I got there I quickly made my way over to Mike.

"Hey sorry I'm late." I apologized. We did the whole awkward hug thing and sat down.

"The separation has been good...bad but good. It's made me realize I haven't been present in our marriage for a while. Our family is everything to me Stef, so I'm going to spend more time with you and Brandon. I'm going to communicate, hell I'll even go to counseling." He laughed. He thought this was some joke.

"Counseling can't fix what's wrong with us." I felt bad about this but it needed done.

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

"You're a good man and a really good dad but I haven't been happy."

"Yeah, lately, me either. But things were good before Stef." Mike didn't get it.

"Because I tried to make them good, but, uh, but something was missing because I was not able to love you the way you love me." I was trying hard not to cry. I couldn't believe I was even doing this.

"I don't understand why not?"

"Because I'm gay. I'm a lesbian. And I'm so sorry for you, for me, for...for it taking so long to be able to say that and to accept it before now."

"Why now?"

"Because I met someone." That shocked him. He got up and left. That's when I lost my battle with my tears. Now it was time to find Lena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey here's chapter four. As always I don't own The Fosters or ABC Family. To whom ever guest may be I will try and stick close to the flash backs you see in s1 ep10. And to Avid-Fffan thank you.**

* * *

I told her I didn't want to see her. That was a lie and we both knew it. I couldn't be in love with a married woman. That's what I told myself anyway. it was about two hours into the day and I hadn't done anything productive other than clean my already spotless desk.

"Ms. Adams you're wanted outside." Stacie poked her head in my office.

"Thank you." I got up and went outside. I looked around for who wanted me when I saw her leaning against the hood of my car. "I'm not doing this...I'm not. I'm not getting involved with a married woman. Women like you you're just passing through but this is where I live Stef."

"I told Mike and my dad and I told all of my, well most of my friends. I told them I'm gay, I even used the word lesbian. I told them I met a woman that I can't live without, and l...I belong with you Lena." I was shocked. She actually came out. "That's if you'll..."

"You had me at lesbian." I joked. I heard her laugh and pull me closer. God I was in so happy that I don't think anything could ruin it.

"You'll just have to work with me a little til I can get the divores in motion okay."

"Of course. I'll help in anyway." I looked in her eyes and saw nothing but love.

"You may have not wanted to have said that."

"Why?" I was confused.

"I need you to talk to Mike."

Perfect. The one thing I was pretty sure was going to ruin everything. I didn't want to talk to him but she asked me to. I spent the next two days trying to talk myself out of going and talking to Mike. When I ran into Stefan I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Hey haven't seen you in awhile." She was coming out of the coffee shop.

"Yeah. I've just been really busy with work."

"Oh I thought it may have had something to do with me asking you to talk to Mike." She looked sad. Screw it!

"No. Actually how about i do it right now." I was going to regret this. "You told me you guys were partners so I'm guessing he has the day off."

"Yeah he does. Uh I can take you to his apartment." She nodded the building in front of us. I nodded and she walked me to his door. She knocked and as we stood there waiting Stef grabbed my hand and squeezed before letting go.

"Hey." Mike said as he opened the door. I smelled beer so I guessed he was drinking.

"Mike I'm here to talk to you." he looked right at me. "Is there a reason why you think it's okay to make snide comments about you're partner of all people simply because she's gay? And don't try and deny it. I've got two emails and about twenty messages on my phone that say you have. So I want to know why."

"I don't think that's any of your business." Mike took a step toward me. He acted like he was going to hot me. Then all of a sudden Stef stepped in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry its been awhile since ch4 went up so here's ch5.**

* * *

He was drunk. He lunged at the woman I was in love with. Big mistake.

"What the hell Mike!" I stepped in front of Lena to protect her. "You don't get the right to be mad at her. Much less take a swing at her."

"She doesn't need to know what in the hell I do." He was getting mad.

"If you insult me the way you have since I told you she does." I wasn't going to let him make this feel wrong. "We're going Lena." I grabbed her hand and got out of the building fast enough without actually dragging Lena behind me.

"Stef calm down and...slow down. OW! What's the rush?" I could tell she was worried.

"I'm sorry it's just Mike, he really knows how to push me over the edge. I didn't want you to get hurt." She pulled me into a hug.

"Stef listen to me. I'm not the one he's hurting okay. It's you." She was right. I was so worried about what Mike might do to Lena that I couldn't see what he had been doing to me all these years.

"You're right." We stayed that way a few more minutes. "Maybe I should just leave him alone till the whole situation is over."

"Maybe." She looked at me and smiled. It's been over a week since Mike nearly hit Lena. The house that once belonged to me and Mike now belongs to me and Lena. It took some convincing but I finally got her to move in. Brandon was happy to have three people in the again. I was happy because Lena was actually living here. I got home from work one night to find a car with Florida tags in the drive.

"Lena, B. I'm home!" I yelled. Odd usually Lena meets me at the door.

"Hey. How was work?" She came out of the kitchen and gave me a hug. That means someone she didn't know that well was here, which in turn meant it was probably my mother. We walked into the kitchen and there she was.

"Well it's about time you got home. I swear if this is the girl you keep calling me about then you leave her alone to much."

"Hi Mom." I stopped short of the table. "What are you doing here?"

"To visit my daughter." She responded innocently.

"Ms. Elkin would you like something to drink?"

"Please call me Sharon and tea please." Lena handed her a mug full.

"Okay Mom now that you've answered with something you'd think I'd like to hear. Tell me why you're actually here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys what's up thank yo so much for reading this story. At some point I will have the other four in here. I'm just not sure when. Other than that here is Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

This was the first time I had met Sharon. She seemed lovely. I heard Stef walk in the door and I quickly went to meet her. We both walked back to the kitchen and Stef wasn't to thrilled to see her mom.

"Well it's about time you got home. I swear If this is the girl you called me about then you leave her alone too much."

"Hi Mom. What are you doing here?" Stef was tense.

"To visit my daughter." Stef wasn't convinced.

"Ms. Elkin would you like something to drink?"

"Tea please and please call me Sharon." I gave her a mug.

"Okay Mom now that you've answered with something you'd think I'd like to hear. Tell me why you're actually here."

"I need help."

"Help with what Mom." Stef was annoyed.

"I met someone but I'm not sure about him. I was wondering if it would be okay if I could bring him here since you have some insight."

:Lena would that be okay?" She looked at me.

"I see no problem with it." I added.

"Okay but I'm warning you right now Mom if he is anything like Dad as far as my family is concerned then he's gone."

"Fair enough. And thank you Stef." Sharon got up and after putting her mug in the sink came over and gave Stef a hug. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Mom. But Lena wasn't at home by herself. She went to work."

"Oh so you're the school official?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay well I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Mom."


End file.
